Dead and Gone
by tigerquill1015
Summary: When Sam is caght for stealing and is put in jail for life, Freddie gets himself into "deep guano".


It's really short, but if you like it leave a comment add to favorites and all that for a possible next chapter!

"And cut" said Freddie enthusiastically

"Great let's go down to the kitchen Spencer said he was going to make spaghetti tacos!"

"Cool." said Freddie as he was shoved into the camera stand by Sam who was always the first out of the door when free food was mentioned. As they entered the kitchen the smell of spaghetti tacos filled the room leaving Sam trembling with anticipation and drooling like Niagra Falls.

"Who wants spaghetti tacos!" shouted Spencer with with a mouth full of spaghetti sauce, noodles, and crushed taco shell pieces.

"Meeee!" shouted Sam, already grabbing a plate.

"I'll eat in a minute I think someone is at the door." Carly

"You better hurry, Sams already on her fifth plate" said Freddie eyeing Sam coldy.

Carly fixed her hair and opened the door. To her surprise it was a the cops. One with a humongous gun fixed upon Carly, and the other with his handcuffs out ready to take someone away. Who, was far beyond Carly. Sam had been with her all day except when she went to the bathroom in Make a Bra.

"Can i do something for you officers?"

"Yes, we are here to place an arrest for Puckett for a report from a Make a Bra customer that Samantha Puckett snuck a pack of sports bras into the bathroom and climbed through the window without paying for them." said the officer motioning for Sam to come to him. He already knew her from her previous thing Sam had done. Sam walked to the door with a "what now" expression on her face.

"Sam did you steal a bra from Make a Bra today?" said Carly with a n affronted look on her face.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't either way, they're still going to take me away so lets just say I did , take me away coppers!" Said Sam putting her hands on her head and kneeling on the ground.

"Samantha Puckett this is your 12 arrest this year that means you sentence could be fifteen to life." said the cop with a bland look on his face, thought you could tell he meant business.

"Wait a minute so you're telling me that I may never see my friend again because of a stupid bra! Thats rediculous couldn't we just pay the price now and go on with our lives as normal?"

said Carly with a mixed emotion type look in her eye.

"Well, no the thought of stealing something is one thing. Actually following through with the procedures is another." says the cop

"Spencer!" shouted Carly

"I'm in the bathtub!" shouted Spencer from the upstairs bathroom.

"Carly chill out I've been to jail before, its not that bad." said Sam trying to sound brave although she could see the fear in her eyes.

"What's up?" asked Freddie as he left his taco for the fly to eat.

"Sam stole a stupid bra and the cops want to take her to jail for life!" said Carly crestfallen.

"Oh that's horrible, how much is bale?" asked Freddie

The cop flipped through the papers on his clipboard and made a weird face at the amount of money for bale.

"Um, I...um...it's...a-lot..."

"A lot being...?" asked Carly impatiently.

"Um...7000,0000,0000$."

"WHAT! I don't think my parents EVER had that much money!" said Carly bursting into tears.

"What's going on down here?" asked Spencer walking into the room shaking his full head of hair.

"I got this" said Sam "I might have possibly stole a pack of bras from Make a Bra and now the cops want to give me a life sentence in jail and the bale is crazy, towering high to the sky at 7000,0000,0000$" finished sam with a deep breath

"I'm sure these fine young men (not) would let Sam go, lets talk about it over a plate of spaghetti tacos!"

"I'm sorry but i'm going to have to take Samantha Puckett in."

"Sam! Sam! please I'll do anything!" shouted Carly as they took Sam away

"What do we do now?" asked Carly with a synthetic look on her face.

"Well smoothies always makes me feel better, come on, i'll buy it." said Freddie, attempting to cheer Carly up.

"Fine, Spencer..." Carly was interrupted by Spencer who was running to the bathroom, clutching his stomach.

"Ok, I guess its just me and you." she said a little more enthusiastically.

Carly grabbed her coat and whipped her weary eyes. When they got to the busy street Carly pushed the cross road botton.

"Well, at least shes out of our hair!" joked Freddie.

"Shut up!" said Carly shoving Freddie humorously.

"Oh, Freddie I am so sorry I didn't mean to push you into the street... FREDDIE LOOK OUT!" shouted Carly after she saw a huge Walmart truck barreling toward him.

"AHHH,HELP ME!" shouted Freddie as the truck ran over him, wheel after wheel.

"Wait there Freddie I'm going to get Spencer!"

Later after Freddie was taken to the hospital

"How is he ?" asked Carly as they walked into the hospital lobby. was blowing her nose into a pocket hankie.

"He's...dead."

There you have it write a comment and add to favorites!


End file.
